Hell Isn't That Bad
by LMystique99
Summary: Maude Flanders is dead and has a difficult decision to make. Based on a fan theory and on Treehouse of Horror XXII. / I don't own any rights to The Simpsons. English isn't my first language, so sorry if there were any mistakes.


Chapter 1

So there she was. Was it heaven? Was it hell? She couldn't say. It didn't look like what she had expected of heaven, but it didn't look like hell either. All she could see were trees. It looked like some grove she read there was in that Narnia book. Was she alone? She didn't see anyone there, but she could feel she wasn't. But this wasn't the only thing she could feel. She had that strange feeling you have when you've done something bad and no one knows it. It was like she was there to be judged. But by whom? And why? She was dead, wasn't she? She remembered being dead. She remembered feeling fear and suddenly feeling nothing. She felt no pain; at least she didn't remember feeling it. She didn't feel bad either. She just didn't feel anymore. But now she was feeling something strange, she was feeling powerful. She walked around the grove waiting for something to happen or someone appear. Then she heard a voice and turned around slowly to look at the person who spoke to her. It was a little boy. She had never seen him before but still she felt affection towards him.  
"You must choose which path you will go."  
"You mean I must choose between heaven and hell?" She asked, feeling that sensation of power coming again.  
"You may say so. There isn't only two paths, you know. But you must choose between only those two. Now which path do you think you deserve to go?"  
"I..." She couldn't finish. She had the impetus of saying hell, but she didn't know why, and it alarmed her. She caught herself thinking about why she wasn't scared or surprised, just alarmed.  
"Do you deserve to go to heaven, or you think hell suits you more?"  
She wanted to say heaven for convenience, but as she was going to do it she seemed to hear the boy whisper a word. That word had meant everything to her when she was alive.  
"Mommy." She knew he had no reason to say that but she smiled.  
She couldn't pretend, not anymore. She couldn't lie to the boy.  
"Hell." She said and suddenly noticed she was wearing a grey vest and nothing more. She wasn't wearing her makeup. Did she look old? She ran a hand through her hair.  
The boy smiled sweetly to her and suddenly she felt as if the earth below her was getting softer and she wasn't on the grove anymore.  
The place she was now was more of a mansion that looked like it was set in the past, it didn't look modern at all, but almost everything was red. She didn't know why but she wasn't afraid, instead she felt some sort of relief. She walked towards a gigantic bed, completely red, and just waited.

Chapter 2

After a while, she started hearing footsteps. She looked around the room, but she couldn't see where they were coming from, for the room had no door. The footsteps were getting closer and closer and she felt a mixture of expectation and apprehension. Some minutes passed, she didn't really sense it, time didn't really matter, did it? She felt the satin of the bedsheet rubbing on her skin. Suddenly she realized that whoever or whatever had entered that room was right behind her, sitting on the bed too. She felt a whiff on her neck and shivered. She turned her head slowly and gazed at a big, red man whose face was so close to hers that she didn't know how her hair didn't hit it when she was facing the opposite direction. After almost a minute of mute contemplation, she realized it wasn't a man at all, not a human man, that is. What she really was looking at, was a male demon. He had everything a man has, apart from human legs. His legs were that of a goat, and he had horns, a tail and claws. Still, she felt no fear.  
"Maude." His voice was strong and mainly, but it didn't sound like what she expected of a demon's voice to be.  
"Yes."  
He put a hand on her face and kissed her mouth so naturally that she felt he was just greeting her and didn't object, for she had no reason to.  
"I'll tell you your darkest truths now." As he said it, she turned her body so she was facing him completely. The red bed was so big that both of them only occupied the center of it, and the man was almost the double of her size.  
"Do as you please." The words escaped from her mouth as if it was a breath. He put one hand on her thigh and caressed it.  
"Sinner..."  
She felt her body being pushed to the bed and fell laying down on it. A low sound escaped from her mouth. Suddenly all the evil she had inside her, started manifesting in her mind as little whispers.  
It felt to her like just a minute had passed. He laid a finger on her belly, his claw almost ripping her vest.  
"Well," he grinned "your mind accepted your truths so easily."  
"And now..." She said still stuck, apparently by nothing.  
"You will make a beautiful concubine."  
She did nothing but smile. Why did she smile? She just felt it.  
He grabbed her in his arms and her movements returned, and as he made love to her, she could feel her body changing; she had grown a tail and horns. Her vest was no longer there, it evaporated in the hot air.  
She knew that man was Satan himself and she knew she was in hell. A smiled appeared on her face as she reached the climax.

THE END


End file.
